Another Final Fantasy
by DxInsider
Summary: This is Book 2 of my Trilgoy. Has Yaoi in it. S&S get married, Rinoa gets yelled at, Her dog alomst dies, and me I get layed. Please R&R. THIS BOOK IS DONE!
1. Prologue

{Ok, this is my second fic. To understand it you have to read My Final Fantasy. I hope you enjoy it. This is written in MY POV.}

KEY

**sounds**

[my thoughts/GFs voices]

Another Fantasy

Prologue

By: DxInsider

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, it's me again, Sorceress Jennifer Loire. WOW I got some great news to tell. My brother, Squall Leonhart Loire, is getting married to Seifer Almasy in two weeks! I'm one of the bridesmaids. Seifer says that Squall is going to be the bride and wear a wedding dress, but Squall said he will not sleep with him anymore if he has to wear a dress, so they are both wearing their uniforms, and I'm stuck wearing a dress. (makes a face)_

_Today, Squall asked me, Seifer, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and Selphie to come up to his office, and he sounded worried. I wonder what's wrong. Ever since Seifer announced that Squall and he were getting married, Griever my lover/knight has been giving me these looks (I think he wants us to be married…and I think I would really like that to happen). Anyways, Eden's telling me it's time to see what Squall wants. Later._

Words from me, the Author- Yea know it's short, so sue me. More to come; CH 1 is being worked on as we speak. Later


	2. Chapter 1

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 1

By: DxInsider

I was walking down the Garden hallways, on my way up to my brother's office when my little voices started up.

Carbuncle- [What does Squall want, Sorceress?]

[I don't know. But it has to be important.]

Diablos- [I bet it's a mission. I bet we get to kill stuff.]

[Is that all you think about?]

Diablos- [I think about sex.]

[I did not need to here that.]

**ding**

The elevator doors opened up to the 3rd floor where my brother's office is, and I opened the door to the room to see everyone there… everyone, except Squall himself. 

Seifer casually sat at Squall's desk with his feet resting on top. Irvine, Selphie and Zell were sitting on the couch; Zell was immersed in a copy of Combat King 001. Quistis lounged in the chair in front of the desk.

"Ok, Seifer," I walked up to him, pushing his feet off the desk. "Where's my brother? Did you fuck him so bad that he couldn't move to get here, or did you finally just kill him?"

**laughing** "No, I didn't, darling. He said he'd be here."

Irvine frowned. "Do you know what he wanted to see us for?"

"No, Cowboy, I don't know." Seifer grabbed me and **made** me sit on his lap, although I can't say I would've minded in the first place. Ever since I'd come here, Seifer had been a great guy. He'd been like a brother to me. And in two weeks, Seifer would officially go from being 'like a brother' to officially becoming my brother in law.

"Maybe he's going to call off the wedding?" Zell murmured.

Immediately, Seifer gripped my left arm tightly, making red marks on it.

"I don't think that was a smart thing to say, Zell. Seifer's breaking my arm over here because of that little comment you made. You can stop now, Seifer. Um, Seifer…?" I said his name again when he looked distracted. "Seifer, stop breaking my arm."

Seifer released my arm and started playing with my hair, something I noticed that he tended to do when nervous. In response, I squeezed his hand gently. "It's ok, Seif. I'm sure that's not what Squall called us here for, so don't worry."

That's when the doors opened, and Squall came walking in with his head down. I got off of Seifer's lap; he went over to my brother. They held each other as Squall whispered something lowly in Seifer's ear.

Cerberus- [**growls** What is he whispering about?]

Eden- [It's none of our business-]

**_"What?!"_**

We all turned our heads toward Seifer. Boy, did he look pissed… 

Squall kept his head down.

"What do you mean she's coming here, today?" the scarred blond demanded.

Squall sighed. "She said that she is coming today and she wants me to marry her."

Seifer was about to say something more (and by the looks of it, something obscene), but I quickly butted in. "Bro," I walked up to Squall, "when you say 'she' do you mean Rinoa Heartilly?"

A nod.

I grinned. I'd been _waiting_ for this… "Ok, what time is she coming?"

"Noon," Squall said grimly.

"Good, that gives me enough time." 

And before anyone could say anything, I started giving orders.

"Ok, Seifer. I want you to start making out with Squall at noon here in the office. Selphie, I want you to get the video camera and hide behind the desk. Zell, Irvine, and Quistis, act friendly. I don't want Rinoa to know about any of this, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they chorused.

"Good," I smiled. "Just leave everything to me."


	3. Chapter 2

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 2

By: DxInsider

11:55 am

[Where is she?]

I'd been standing outside by the front gate, waiting for Rinoa for more than 30 minutes when I heard it.

???????- [What are you up to, my lovely?]

I turned around to see the love of my life, my knight, Griever. He was wearing his tight black shirt, tight black leather pants and a pair of black boots. His long black hair was untied. As it blew in the wind, I wanted nothing more then to run my fingers through it. 

Griever took off his shades, black star eyes glinting hotly. He smiled then, showing off his perfect sharp, white teeth.

[Oh nothing, nothing at all.] I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

Griever- [**laughing** You are up to something, I know you to well.]

[Yes, I am up to something,] There came the sound of a car driving up to the gate, [And if you don't go away, you will mess up my fun.]

With one last smile, Griever faded from view, and I turned my gaze to the car. 

A familiar woman dressed in blue stepped out. Clad in black shorts, a black tank top, and black boots, the woman looked around with wide, deep brown eyes. Her long black hair swung as she turned her head. A weird pinwheel thing hung from her right arm.

"Hello, you must be Rinoa Heartilly," I smiled. "It's _such_ an honor to meet you. I'm Jennifer." [Yeah right._ Honor, my ass._]

Rinoa giggled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, _Jenny_. I'm here to see my husband," she tittered again, "I mean, soon to be husband."

"I'll take you to his office," I replied, holding back a wince.

[I hate being called 'Jenny'. Seifer and Squall better be fucking like bunnies or this is not going to work.]

Shiva- [I'm sure it will work, Sorceress.]

As we walked through the halls to the elevators, Rinoa went on and on about her wedding, soon chattering about how many kids she was going to have with Squall, and what she planned to name each one. 

By the tenth, I was ready to scream.

Diablos- [Hyne, would you please shut the hell up!?]

Jumbo Cactuar- [**screams** SHUT HER UP, SHUT HER UP!!]

I jabbed my thumb repeatedly against the elevator button for Squall's floor. [I know, I know but it's almost over.]

**ding**

The elevator opened, and we went toward Squall's office.

"I can't wait to see him! Oh, Squaaaalllllllly!" 

Rinoa went running for the doors, opening and... 

**screams**

There, tangled together on the leather couch, were Seifer and Squall. The two men were very sweaty, very naked, and very obviously enjoying themselves since Seifer continued to thrust after the doors opened. Selphie had come out of her hiding spot from behind the desk, video taping Rinoa's face.

"Well, it looks like you two are, ahem, busy," I grinned at the horrified look on Rinoa's face, "so we'll leave you alone." Selphie and I then took Rinoa out of the room, shutting the door behind us.

"Did you get it?" eager voices begged.

We turned to see Zell, Quistis, and Irvine, standing with big smiles on their faces.

"You bet I did!" Selphie danced around with the camera in her hand, laughing.

"You bitch!" someone screamed.

I blinked. "Huh?" Rinoa was standing behind me, fists tightened, eyes full of fire… She was obviously really pissed off.

"You did this!" She pointed a finger at me. "You made my Squally-poo fall for that…that fag! Now he's a fag too!"

GFs- [Oh No!]

My eyes narrowed. 

"Did you just call my brothers 'fags'?" I demanded.

Diablos- [Run away, she's going to blow!]

"You dirty, disgusting, skanky bottom-feeding trash bag hoe! How dare you call my brother and his lover fags! Don't you even know who you're talking to?" I stared at her coldly. "My name is Sorceress Jennifer Loire, and that was my older _brother_ making love with his _fiancé_. Now," I took off my sunglasses, staring her right in the eyes, "if you don't get the hell out of my Garden in 1 minute, I'll send you straight to hell with Ifrit's Hell Fire! NOW GET OUT!"

Rinoa stood there for less than a second before bolting for the elevator.

"Wow that was insane…" Zell muttered after a minute. "Damn."

I smiled. "Yeah, it was. Selphie, did you get all of that?"

The bouncy brunette nodded her head. "Yes, every last word!"

"Good, good." I replaced my shades. "We won't have to deal with that bitch anymore."

Boy, was I wrong.


	4. Chapter 3

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 3

By: DxInsider

Two days went by after the little thing with Rinoa. Seifer was still laughing at the tape that Selphie made; he said 'This is the best early wedding gift ever.' Squall didn't say anything about it, but I could tell he was glad that she was gone.

It was a beautiful day in Deling City when Selphie, Quistis and I went shopping for bridesmaids' dresses. Slowly, we went from shop to shop, but after a while we still hadn't found one perfect dress.

I wanted to go home.

[I hate shopping! I hate wearing dresses!]

Eden- [You must dress properly.]

Shiva- [Besides, you'll look lovely in a dress.]

Siren- [And Griever will be so happy to see you all dressed up.]

[You think so? (blushes)]

I looked down at my ring. Griever had used his powers to shrink it so that it would fit my ring finger, and while Squall had seen Griever do it, he'd not been surprised by the whole thing. 

Finally, fed up with the selection, I left Selphie and Quistis to go look by myself; they were driving my crazy.

Carbuncle- [Hey…that dress is pretty.]

[What_? Where?_]

Leviathan- [Oh yes! You will look **perfect** in it.]

[Which one?]

Leviathan- [That one.] Leviathan pointed with his tail.

There on one of the racks was a black silk dress, with silver stardust all over it. The sleeves went down to the elbows, and the front part had a small v-shape going down.

It **was** perfect.

[It reminds me of Griever's eyes. I am so getting this dress.]

Taking dress of the rack, I went over to the register where the girls were waiting for me.

"Hey Jen, did you get a dress?" the perpetually buoyant brunette asked.

"Sure did, Selph." I held up the dress.

She pouted. "Black? Why didn't get something with soft pretty colors?"

"Selphie," Quistis said firmly, "if she wants that dress, let her get it. _Please_."

"Thanks Quistis," I replied cheerfully. "Are we ready to go?" They nodded and we paid for our dresses. 

We had just left the shop and started for the train when we heard...

_**barking**_

We turned around to see a male sheltie… Surprise, surprise. It was none other then Angelo, Rinoa's dog.

Diablos- [AAAH, it's that fucking dog again!!!]

Ifrit- [If that dog is here that means that bitch is here, too.]

"There she is!" a voice screeched. "That's the girl who put a spell on my Squally-poo."

Rinoa came up to us, dragging two guys with her. The guy on the right had short black hair and deep blue eyes, and wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt, black shorts and orange/brown boots. The guy on the left had short black hair and deep blue eyes as well. However, he wore a white T-shirt, an orange vest, and long black jeans with black boots.

[Hey, that's Zone and Watts! What is she up to?]

"Rinoa, get a life. Squall doesn't love you," Selphie muttered immediately.

"He does so, Selphie, that witch put a spell on him. And I'm going to get him back. Angelo Rush!"

The dumb dog came running at me, teeth showing, claws out; I only had a second to respond, "Dark Messenger!"

The sky turned purple-black; a black orb appeared, and out of the black orb came Diablos. His long leather wings flapped, his red blue skin shone, his black face split into an evil grin. He grabbed the black orb and threw it at Angelo, hitting the dog. Then Diablos did a flip and disappeared into a myriad of bats.

[Thank you, Diablos.]

Diablos- [I enjoyed it. Stupid dog.]

"Let's go."

We walked back to the station, ignoring Rinoa, who was busy screaming over her dog, and, without sparing a second glance, we boarded the train and left for home.


	5. Chapter 4

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 4

By: DxInsider

Diablos- [I killed that fucking dog! YEAH!]

[You didn't really kill it.]

Diablos- [WHAT?!]

[While we were leaving, I saw Zone take out a Phoenix Down.]

Diablos- [Well, thank you so fucking much!]

**laughing**

"What's so funny?" two voices asked.  I looked over to see Selphie and Quistis sitting on the couch in our train car, staring back at me oddly.

I grinned. "I was just telling Diablos that he didn't really kill Angelo."

The two ladies exchanged smiles of understanding. 

"You know," Quistis said at last, "you are going to be in trouble for that."

"Trouble? I was defending myself!" I protested. "That dog was attacking me, you two are my witnesses."

When the train stopped, we got off and started for home, and 10 minutes later, we arrived at the Garden. As we walked through the Garden gates, the old man that stood by the gate called to me, "Sorceress, your brother wants to see you in his office, ASAP."

"Ok… Um, Selphie," I glanced at the petite brunette, "can you take my dress to my room?"

Selphie nodded, flipped hair bouncing up and down. "Sure."

"Thanks."

I started for the elevators.

Carbuncle- [Are we in trouble?]

Alexander- [Not all of us…just Diablos.]

Diablos- [HEY!!!]

[You're wrong, Alex, **I** am the one in trouble…] I sighed glumly. [I summoned Diablos, so it is **my** fault.]

Quezacotl- [But it was self-defense!]

Bahamut- [So your brother can't do anything, right?]

[I don't know.]

"Hey Bro, what's up?"

Squall was sitting at his desk, with 'the look' on his gorgeous face that he used whenever someone was sent to his office for being bad. Seifer, never far from Squall's side, sat on the couch trying not to laugh. He wasn't doing a very good job, I thought.  His face and neck were all red.

Tonberry King- [Wow, look how red he is, he looks like a tomato!]

"Jen, I just got a phone call from General Caraway," Squall said grimly, getting right to the point. "He said you attacked Rinoa's dog.  Is that true?"

I made a face. "Yes, but she made the mutt attack me first!  Selphie and Quistis can vouch for me."

At this, Squall's expression relaxed. "I believe you," he sighed. "That's what I told Caraway…  I also told him about the way his daughter has been acting around here."

"Ok then. Now if you don't mind, I got a dress to model for my knight. Later." I waved and walked out of the room with Seifer following me.  

When the door was shut, Seifer began to chuckle.

"Oh god, Jenny, that was nuts! Which GF did you use?"

"Diablos," I replied with a grin.  "He loved every minute of it…  He hated that dog."

"Diablos?!" 

Seifer laughed out loud, his broad shoulders shaking with the movement. "You used Diablos on Angelo.  You're nuts…" He shook his head. "I guess that's why I love ya."

Seifer pulled me into a big bear, and I hugged him in return, smiling up at him.  He was the only one that could ever get away with calling me 'Jenny'.

"Seifer, I love ya too. But I can't breath." 

He immediately let go.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's cool," I waved a hand. "But I really want to get back to my room.  Griever wants to see my new dress."

Seifer wagged his eyebrows. "Can I see it?"

"No, you'll have to wait for the wedding like everyone else," I retorted, hopping into the elevator. "Bye, Bro!" 

And off I went.


	6. Chapter 5

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 5

By: DxInsider

1 Hour Later

Griever- [I'm waiting, my Lovely.]

"Keep your shirt on."

Griever- [I'm not wearing one.]

Ok, that got my attention. 

I stood in my bathroom wearing my new dress (which fit like a glove), with my boyfriend/knight talking to me telepathically just like the other GFs.

"Ok, what are you wearing then?" I asked, frowning slightly as I glanced around the bathroom counter.

Griever- [A smile.]

[Oh My God!] I blushed. [I did not hear that…] 

(silence) 

[Oh I forgot, I put what I was looking for in the grey box in my dresser drawer.  I'm so dumb.]

Griever- [You are not dumb, Lovely.]

"Stop reading my mind, Lion Boy."

Griever- [**laughing** Just come out of there.]

**sighs** I opened up my bathroom door and almost had a heart attack. The whole room was lit with _hundreds_ of candles; incense that smelled of roses was everywhere, hanging about the room in clouds of sweet-smelling smoke. It was beautiful.  And there, in the center of it all, stood Griever.  Sure enough, he was wearing only a smile.

My lips parted in shock.

[God, he's maybe 10 or 11 inches. WOW!]

Griever- [(smiles) Does my Sorceress approve?]

"Hell yes!" I said emphatically, reddening after the words left my mouth. "I mean, it's really nice. Everything is wonderful.  Thank you, Griever."

Griever- [Anything for you, my Lovely.]

Griever walked over to me, pulling me into his warm and strong embrace.

Griever- [You look like a queen in that dress.]

I leaned into him. "(blushes) Thank you."

He kissed my neck, slowly running his hands down my back, unzipping my dress as he went. My heart began to beat faster, half in exhilaration, half in fear.

Griever- [Lovely, I will not hurt you. I love you.]

"I know," I murmured against his chest. "But I also know it will hurt the first time."

Griever removed my dress, placing it on a chair.  Now, I was just in my black bra and black panties.  He picked me up in his strong arms, placing me on my bed carefully, climbing up on top of me. Griever began to kiss his way down my neck to my breasts, biting off my bra. Then he latched on to one of my nipples, suckling on it like a baby while slipping off my panties.

I moaned softly, "Mmm… Sooo good."  I could feel his hot hand going down to my cunt, slowly pushing in his fingers and starting to rub inside of me.

**gasps**

Griever- [Did I hurt you?]

"No," I panted, "it just feels funny. But it feels good now."

Griever- [Good, cause now I have something better then my fingers…] He kissed me deeply. [This will hurt, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible.]

Slowly, he pushed his big member past my pussy lips and broke through my virginity.  He hadn't lied.  It did hurt.  Tears rolled down my face as Griever took my innocence.

Griever- [I'm so sorry, my Lovely.] He kissed my tears away.

The pain began to fade. "I'm ok." I met his lips with my own. "You can move now."

Slowly, very slowly, he began to thrust in and out of me, crying like a cat in heat. My body felt like it was on fire; his lips, hands, his thrusts drove me close to the edge.

"Oh god, Griever," I gasped. "I'm..."

Griever- [I'm cumming, my Lovely!]

With a roar, I felt his warm seed filling my insides, the sensation making me cum for the first time in my life. When it was over, Griever pulled out and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair as we snuggle close to each other.

"That was... Wow!"

Griever- [**purrs** Yes, it was.]

**yawns**

Griever- [Go to sleep, my Lovely. You need your rest.]

I snuggled close to my lover, feeling warm and safe in his arms. "I love you, my Knight."

Griever- [And I love you, my Sorceress.]

Words from me, The Author- [Just so the readers know, Griever is a GF but he is the **only** GF that can turn into a human. And now, back to work on my fic.]


	7. Chapter 6

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 6

By: DxInsider

**buzz**

"mmm"

**buzz**

"mmm"

**buzz**

**growls**

****BOOM!!!****

******__**

[Stupid clock.]

I snuggled back down into my blankets, wanting to sleep some more.

Griever- [It's time to get up, lovely.]

"mmm"

Griever- [**growls** Then you leave me no choice…]

Griever grabbed my blankets and pulled them off in one, fell swoop.

"Bastard!"  I grabbed one of my blankets back to cover my nakedness.

Griever- [I have already seen you naked, my lovely, and you are beautiful.]

I was going to yell at him, but then there was a sudden banging at my door.

"Hey Jen, you awake?" a familiar voice asked.

I glared at Griever, narrowing my eyes as he grinned in return. "What the hell do you want, Chicken Wuss?"

"I'm **_not_** a..." There was a sigh through the door. "Oh, never mind. Get up, get dressed, and meet Seifer & Squall at the front gate."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We're going to Esthar!"

30 mintues later I was dressed and on the train to Esthar with Squall, Seifer and my GFs.

"Bro, why are we going to Esthar?" I took my seat on the right next to Squall; Seifer was sitting on his left.

"I don't know," Squall confessed. "All I know is that the new doctor has done something great and Dad wants us there."

I shuddered.  I didn't exactly have the greatest experience with doctors after Odine and all.  "As long as this doc doesn't stick any needles in me."

After a few hours, the boys and I were standing inside Dr. Odine's Laboratory. I began to shiver…  I couldn't help it, remembering what had happened to me here. An arm wrapped around my shoulders though, and I looked up to see my big brother. Squall gave me one of his rare smiles that only Seifer, Dad, Ellone and I were aloud to see.

"Come on, little sis," his arms squeezed me briefly, "let's see what our father wants."

We walked up to the strange floating seat, with me close to Squall, and him with his arm around me, protecting me.  Up we went, through the long pink tube all the way to the door that would lead us into the lab. I was kind of mad that there wasn't a Double draw point by the door like there had been in the game, but then again, there hadn't been _any_ draw points in this world that I had ever seen. 

We went inside and saw Laguna and Kiros standing next to an old woman. She had short, curly white hair, tiny green eyes and white-rimmed glasses. Her clothes were very similar to Doctor Kadowaki's.

"Ah, my two beautiful babies, how are you?" Laguna exclaimed.

Our father quickly approached, pulling both of us simultaneously into a big bear hug, and while Squall gave Dad a look that meant 'Let me go, you nut case', I hugged him back with a smile.

"I'm doing great, Daddy," I replied cheerfully.

He let us go and greeted Seifer.  I went up to hug my other dad, Kiros, who hugged me right back.

"You are getting more beautiful every time I see you," he said charmingly.

Diablos- [I think I'm going to be sick.]

[Shut up.]

The woman with white hair cleared her throat. "Mr. President, if you don't mind, I would like to start the experiment."

"Oops, sorry." Laguna grinned apologetically. "Everyone (turns to us) this is Doctor Maria Pandora."

Then he introduced us to her one at a time; when he told the doc who I was, she gave me a weird smile.

"So, you are the young sorceress that Dr. Odine tried to change." She smiled sympathetically when I shook at the memory. "Please, don't worry, this experiment won't hurt you."

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

Her smile widened. 

"My dear sorceress, I'm going to send you back to the other world."


	8. Chapter 7

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 7

By: DxInsider

**_"What?!"_****__**

Squall and Seifer were in a state of shock after Dr. Pandora said, and I wasn't much better off.  I was approaching full-blown panic.

"No," I shouted, taking a few steps back, "you are not sending me BACK!!!!!"  I tried to run away, but Squall grabbed me and hugged me close.  I was so scared that I started to hit him, kick at him, anything to get away.

"Shh, Little Sis, nothing's going to happen. Father wouldn't let anything bad happen to you or me.  You know that.  Please calm down," he hushed me.

I rested my head on my brother's shoulder, doing my best to calm down.

"Sorceress Jennifer," the woman said timidly. "You wouldn't have to stay there."

I blinked at her. "What?"

The doc showed me a strange bracelet. It was a grayish-silver with a glittering green jewel on it. "All you have to do is put the bracelet on and push the green jewel. When you push the jewel, it will turn red and you will be in the other world. To come back, push the jewel to make it green. Do you understand now, dear?  You wouldn't have to remain there.  You could travel back and forth at will."

I let go of my brother, slowly walking up to the doc and staring at the bracelet. "Has it been tested?"

"Yes. I tested it myself…" The little doctor shook her head wonderingly. "The other world is so different from ours!"

"Will I still have my powers and my GFs?" I demanded.

Dr. Pandora gave me a startled look, and then scrunched her eyebrows together as she began to think. "Hmm. There isn't any reason why your power would disappear in that world… And you'll still have your GFs, and therefore your magic..."

"Good." I took the bracelet, snapping it on my left wrist.

Seifer stared at the object suspiciously. "I don't think you should go," he muttered. "What if you can't come back, Jenny? Who am I going to joke with? Chicken-Wuss is no fun if you're not there."

I gave Seifer a reassuring hug. 

"I'll come back, I promise."

After kissing my family goodbye, I turned my attention to the doc.

"Ready, Sorceress?" she asked eagerly.

"No, **sighs** but let's get this over with," I grumped.

"Then push the jewel."

I pushed the green jewel.  It clicked into place…and then everything and everyone disappeared in a blinding white light.


	9. Chapter 8

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 8

By: DxInsider

[What happened?!]

When I opened my eyes, I was standing between two houses on a long street.  The lot where I was stood was terribly overrun with weeds and tall grasses, and there was a white FOR SALE sign in the ground.

[I'm here] I looked around wonderingly. [I'm really back.]

Carbuncle- [Is this where you used to live?]

[Carbuncle? Is everyone here?]

There was a moment of silence while everyone was accounted for.

GFs- [Yes.]

I sighed with relief. [Good.]

As I walked around my old property, my GFs chattered with each other about how weird looking everything was.  It had to be very strange for them, coming from the shiny halls of Garden to this.

Brother Minotaur- [Look out behind you!]

[What?]

I whirled around.  There, coming up behind me was my old next-door neighbor, Kelly Cardone.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked snidely. "Are you going to buy this place?"

"No I'm not, Kelly," I replied. "I came here looking for my family's grave."

Her eyes widened with shock. "What? (takes a few steps back) Jennifer? But you were in the house when it went up in smoke!  I saw you!"

"Well, I'm alive and still kicking." I put my hands on my hips, frowning as she continued to gape at me. "My family?  Where I can find their graves?"

"I-in the N-north S-syracuse g-graveyard," she stuttered finally, and with that, she bolted for her house, locking the door behind her.

Cerberus- [**growls** Who was that?]

[That would be my ex next-door neighbor, Kelly Cardone. We never got along.]

I sniffed with disdain.

Doomtrain- [Where is this graveyard?]

[It's in the village, about, oh, a few miles or so.]

Eden- [Be careful, Sorceress.  You haven't been here in a long time.]

[I know, I know. Don't worry.]

The walk was long, just as I remembered it being. Trees covered the old road with shadows and leaves, squirrels crossed the road every now and then, and in the distance, the sound of someone mowing their lawn could be heard. 

After about an hour, the graveyard appeared. An old priest was walking around the stones saying a few prayers for the departed. He wore a well-worn black robe with a white collar about the neck, and old black shoes on his feet. He was balding, with hair on the sides and in back.  His brown eyes looked about the headstones. 

I started to walk up to the priest.

Bahamut- [I don't think you should go up to him. What if he hurts you?]

[I don't think he will. He's a man of the cloth.  He is not going to hurt me.]

G. Cactuar- [A man of the what? **heehee**]

"Excuse me, father? I need your help," I said when I reached him.

He blinked at me. "My child, what brings you here on such a lovely Sunday morning?"

"I need help finding my family's graves; there's three of them, last name Laux."

The priest's face went ashen. "You wouldn't be Jennifer Laux, now would you?"

I nodded carefully. "I don't go by that last name anymore, but yes, I am."

The robed man shook his head thoughtfully. "Then it must have been god's hands that led us both here today, at the same time. For you see, child, their graves are right here."

He stepped out of the way to reveal the stones right beside him.

"I will leave you be, child." The old priest left to go back to the church, and after a moment, I turned my attention back to the graves.

"It's been awhile," I murmured to the grey stones. "Never thought you'd see me again, huh? Well, I'm here. I'm sure you're with your real daughter, Nancy… I'm doing ok. I've got a loving home, a father who loves me, a brother, well, soon to be two brothers who watch out for me. A great boyfriend.  And good friends. I met my real mother; I now understand why I was so different from everybody else. **sighs** I'm not very good at this… you know, with goodbyes. But I just stopped by to say all of this and…to thank you for everything."

I closed my eyes.

Siren- [Are you going to be ok?]

[Yeah, I'm ok.] I shook myself out of my reverie.

Brother Sacred- [ARE WE GOING HOME NOW?]

But before I could answer...

"Freeze! Put your hands up!"


	10. Chapter 9

{This song is 'Here With Me' by Dido.}

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 9

By: DxInsider

One minute I was on my way back to the FF8 world, having done what I'd come back to do, and the next I'd been stuffed into the back of a cop's car; now I was in the interrogation room. The room was cold and gray, with a 2-way mirror placed in front of me. A detective came in and sat down on my right, watching me. He wore a long brown trench coat, a white dress shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He had short black hair.  His eyes were beady, and he had a rodent-like nose. 

"My is Detective Johnson," he began in a nasal whine, "and I'm here to ask you a few questions. Your name is Jennifer Laux, right?"

I stared at him. "I don't go by that last name anymore."

He sneered. "Then what do you go by?"

"Loire."

"Miss Loire, witnesses say they saw you in the house when it went up in smoke. How did you get out, and just where have you been these past 3 years?"

I sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

It was no less than the truth, but he grew noticeably upset. "Listen, you're the prime suspect right now.  If you don't want your ass behind bars, you better tell me the truth, so help me, you little bitch or I'll..."

I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"You can't handle the truth!" I shouted defiantly.

[I always wanted to say that.]

Bahamut- [Let me at him! I'll Mega Flame his ass!]

The detective's eyes grew beadier. "I'm betting _you_ started that fire, and that's why you won't tell me anything."

I gasped in shock. "What? You think I would kill them? You Jackass! I would never kill them. I may be a sorceress, but I wouldn't hurt them!"

He rolled his eyes. "A _what_? You think you're a _what_? You are a nut job!"

"And you, sir, are an asshole," I retorted. "I'm out of here."

I went over to the left side of the room and cast a Meltdown spell on the wall, which melted it completely away.  Sunlight swept through the hole in the room. The cop stood there in shock as I climbed through the hole and ran off.

Carbuncle- [Are we going home?]

[No.]

Doomtrain- [Then where are we going?]

I stopped running to see just where the heck I was going.  After a moment, I realized that I was near the used car dealership.

[We can steal a car.]

Siren- [Isn't that against the law?]

[Yes, but I'm not going to be here long enough for them to throw the book at me.]

Tonberry King- [Throw the what?  _I thought they wanted to lock you up?_]

I jumped into one of the cars; it had the keys in ignition. The engine started up with a single turn, and we sped down the road.

Shiva- [Slow down!]

Eden- [I hope you know how to drive.]

[I don't.]

GFs- [What!?]

[Seifer was supposed to teach me.]

The GFs moaned collectively.

Diablos- [We are all going to die!!!]

[We are not going to die.]

The car pulled onto the highway going 55 mphs. I sat back against the seat, trying to relax as I drove down the black stretch of road.

Brothor Minotaur- [where are we going?]

I grinned slightly. [I **was** thinking about stopping at Toys R Us and getting the Final Fantasy 8 video game for my brother's wedding gift, but I don't think I will.]

Quezacotl- [Then where are we going?]

[Just shut up and enjoy the ride.]

It went quiet and I turned on the radio.

I didn't hear you leave, 

I wonder how am I still here,

I don't want to move a thing, 

it might change my memory,

Oh I am what I am,

I'll do what I want,

But I can't hide,

I won't go,

I won't sleep,

I can't breathe,

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave,

I can't hide,

I cannot be,

Until you're resting here with me,

I don't want to call my friends,

They might wake me from this dream,

And I can't leave this bed,

Risk forgetting all that's been,

Oh I am what I am,

I'll do what I want,

But I can't hide,

I cannot be,

Until you're resting here with me.

The song ended as we drove down the highway and through the storm that started to break through.


	11. Chapter 10

_NOTE: For some of the following,_ I got the idea from watching the terrorist attack on tv.  _However, my story has nothing remotely to do with what happened on September 11._  Please don't hurt me.)

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 10

By: DxInsider

The sky was black with storm clouds, rain came pouring down in buckets, and lightning streaked across the sky; Quezacotl wanted out. It'd been hours since me or the GFs had spoken to each other.  I had enjoyed the quiet. 

But, of course, it didn't last.

Levathan- [What's that flashing light?]

On the dashboard, a light in the shape of a gas pump showed that the car was running out of gas.

[I guess our road trip is over.]

I pulled the car over to the side of the road before turning the car off.  The time was 10:00 pm. I got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition for someone else to find, and kept walking.

Eden- [Is something wrong, Sorceress?]

I kept walking. [Eden, why do I feel like I belong here? I'm so confused.  It was like coming home when I pressed the gem on the bracelet and found myself in my old yard…  But I know that I belong with Squall and my family, right? Why am I feeling like this?]

Eden- [I think we should return home.]

GFs- [Yes.]

I looked around me longingly. [No, I want to stay just a little while longer.]

Diablos- [Why?]

[I don't know.]

I kept walking down the highway, thinking. There was an odd conflict brewing inside of me.  A part of me wanted to go back and be with my family, but the other part wanted me to stay here. I examined this rift, becoming more and more unnerved.  

A voice inside of me whispered that I was a sorceress. I was more powerful then anyone or anything in this world, and I could very easily rule it. My mind began to wander as I kept walking down the highway. Images began to appear in my head, of me being in charge of the US, me sitting on the throne of England, me being the Queen of the World; no one would stop me. The more I thought about it, the more I hated myself. I felt like I was being torn apart… 

A sound of cars and sirens started to come up from behind me. I turned, inhaling sharply.  There weren't just cop cars…  There were also army jeeps, even a tank was coming up and enclosing me; I was trapped. One of the army men began to speak through a megaphone.

"Whoever you are, you are under arrest."

"On what charges?" I demanded.

"Terrorism."

My mind whirled with horror! [A terrorist? I'm not a terrorist!]

Ifrit- [We have to get out of here. NOW!]

Bahamut- [I say we fight them! Mega Flare!!!]

I screamed. 

[NO, DON'T!!!]

Too late. The skies grew cloudy; Bahamut's roar could be heard for miles. He flew through the clouds, flying toward the men. The men opened fire on the King of Dragons, but it was too late. Bahamut used his Mega Flare, destroying everything and everyone. 

When it was all over, more sirens could be heard coming down the highway.

Alexander- [Sorceress, we must leave!]

I was numb.  [_Oh my god.]___

__

Eden- [You must go home, now!]

[Home?]

Eden- [Push the gem!!!]

I did what I was told; I pushed the gem. Everything went white, and then I was standing in the Lab again. Dad, Kiros Squall, Seifer and Doctor Pandora were still standing there, waiting for me to say something.

"..."

I couldn't.

"Are you ok, Honey?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Little Sis, can you hear me?"

"What happen Darling?"

"Sorceress, what did you see?"

I felt someone taking the bracelet off, then felt someone picking me up and rocking me, trying to bring me out of shock.

"..."


	12. Chapter 11

KEY

{everyone's thoughts}

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 11

By: DxInsider

Squall's POV

Dear Diary,

{It's been days since the experiment in Esthar. 

_I should've listened to my little sister, Jennifer. I never should've let her go. When we (that is, Jen, Seifer, and I) went to Esthar, we found out from Dr. Pandora that there was a way for Jen to travel between the other world and ours. Laguna had said it would be ok, that nothing would go wrong, but it went wrong in a **big** way._

_When she disappeared after pushing the button on her bracelet, I just had this bad feeling that something was going to happen. We waited for hours, with Seifer and Dad taking turns trying to keep me calm, telling me that it was going to be ok. But I knew something was going to happen. I could feel it. And when she came back, her face was as white as a ghost's and her eyes were glazed over. I ran to her, trying to get her to say something, but…nothing. The doctor said she was in shock. _

_That was days ago, and she's not any better._

_How long is this going to last_?}

S.L.L

"Lion, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Seifer."

"You're thinking about her, aren't you? I know you too well, baby."

I pushed away from my desk and stood, looking out the window. After a moment, Seifer came up behind me, pulling my naked back against his naked chest. He kissed my neck and hugged me close.

"It wasn't your fault," he murmured softly.

I shook my head. "I should have done something."

"No one knew what was going to happen, so how could it be your fault? Now come on, we've got a wedding tomorrow. Everything is going to be just fine."

Seifer took me in his arms, carrying me to our bed. Slowly, he removed our pants and boxers, sliding us both under the sheets where he pulled me close. Seifer rubbed my back. He kissed my lips, trying anything to make me feel better; it didn't work. After a while, I cried myself into a dark and restless sleep with only one thing on my mind: what is going to happen next?

Seifer's POV

{God, why did this happen? I feel so helpless… My beautiful Lion is sleeping in my arms, worried to death about his little sister. He blames himself for the whole fiasco.} 

Slowly I pulled away from my lover and started to get dressed; I needed to get out. 

I had been walking down the halls for several minutes with no destination in mind when I saw someone going into the parking lot. I followed. I couldn't help it. It all reminded me of the night I followed Jenny and found her with that stupid chocobo. {I couldn't believe she knocked that guy out with her Sleep spell, **sighs** I guess that's why I'm feeling like this.}

But instead of Jen, I found Zell leaning over Boko's stable, slouching with an arm over the rail.

"Hey, Chicken wuss, what are you doing up so late?"


	13. Chapter 12

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 12

By: DxInsider

Zell's pov

{How did it happen? When they brought her in she looked awake, but she wouldn't answer me. **sniffs** Oh great, now I'm crying. I hate crying! Why did whatever happened have to happen to her? She's so nice, and she always gives me her hot dogs. What's going to happen to her?}

"Hey, Chicken wuss," I heard a familiar voice say, "what are you doing up so late?"

"Stop calling me that," I replied half-heartedly. "I'm... oh nevermind. What do you want?"

Seifer sighed. "You couldn't sleep either, huh Chicken?"

"Nope, I couldn't. How's Squall doing?"

Seifer walked over to me and leaned against Boko's stable as well. Boko gave a sad chirp, taking turns nuzzling my hand and Seifer's. 

"Squall is asleep right now; he's blaming himself for what happened to the kid," Seifer said unhappily.

"Did he cry?"

"**sighs** He cried himself to sleep. He looked so pale…" Seifer looked worried. "I hope he isn't getting sick."

I looked back at Boko. {Poor guy, he misses Jen.}

"I thought you hated that thing? He _did_ peck you in the ass about a million times," Seifer said then, lips twitching into a smile.

"Yea," I muttered. "When we got to Winhill, Squall was carrying Jen… He told Irvine and me to go catch this guy. (pets Boko on the head) But **sighs** I don't hate him anymore. He's upset. I'm upset. **sniffs** We're comforting each other."

Seifer gave a short laugh and patted me on the back. "Get some sleep, Zell. I need both you & Irvine awake. As my best men, it's up to you guys to give me & Squall our rings."

"I will, Seifer. Goodnight."

Selpie's pov

[I can't do this.] 

I got up from my computer and started to pace around my room. In theory, I was supposed to be working on my website, updating, fixing it up, and getting it ready to add great shots of the wedding tomorrow… But my mind kept wandering back to Jen. 

[What did she see? She used to be just as hyper as me! What made her change? It feels just like yesterday that her, Quisty, and I went to Deling city for dresses. **giggling** And she called Diablos on Rinoa's dog!! That was so funny!] 

Tears rolled down my face. 

[I wish Zell would hurry back…I want someone to hold me.]

The door to my room opened, and a pair of warm arms hugged me. I broke down then, sobbing into Zell's embrace as he cried in mine, and no words needed to be said.


	14. Chapter 13

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 13

By: DxInsider

Quistis's pov

"Come to bed, Quisty."

"I'm not that tired."

"We got a wedding tomorrow, and bridesmaids need to be fresh as a daisy, so come to bed."

I gave Irvine a tired smile and got into bed with him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, trying to make me feel better. "Everything is going to be alright, Beautiful. The wedding is going to be great, Jen will be her old self agai,n and you & me can go get hitched, too. How does that sound?"

"I would love that, my Cowboy." I snuggled close to him…

But I couldn't help but think of Jen.

{I still remember when I first saw her…a weird looking kid with a will to learn, and she was just as hyper as Selphie. (starts to cry) Why did this have to happen?}

Irvine's pov

"Shh, it's ok, Legs. Don't cry."

I hugged my girl tightly, trying to hush her crying.

"It will be ok. Tomorrow everything will go back the way it used to be. Now dry those baby blues and go to sleep."

"Thank you, Irvine." Quistis kissed me, then fell asleep. 

I didn't feel like sleeping, though. I was too worried about tomorrow.

{I wish there was something I could do. Why did this happen? It's been three years since I first laid eyes on the girl. I thought she was crazy to fight a T-Rexaur alone… I didn't know how powerful Jen really was. Ha, how about that -- a sweet looking girl like that blowing up a giant T-Rexaur! That's one of the many things I miss about her.}

I looked back down at my Quisty, kissed her lips, and soon fell asleep beside her.


	15. Chapter 14

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 14

By: DxInsider

Laguna's pov

{How could I have let this happen? Why did this happen? **sobbing** Oh god, my little girl! I'm such an idiot. Some father I am… I know she's strong, but when I saw Squall carrying her in, oh god, she looked dead! First that bastard Dr. Odine almost killed her, and now it's happening all over again.}

"Laguna?" Kiros slowly walked over to me.

We were staying inside one of the guestrooms at the Garden, and Ellone and Ward were in the room next to us.

"Oh, Laguna."

He pulled me into his warm arms as I cried on his shoulder, "I screwed up again as a father. First I go and lose my little boy for 18 years… Now, I've lost my little girl."

"She isn't lost, she'll be back. I'm sure of it. That kid can't stay quiet forever. You know that! Jen will start speaking again soon."

"But what if she doesn't?" I pulled away from Kiros and walked over to the bed. "What if she's like that forever? My poor little Jenny." **sobbing**

I sat down on the bed, burying my face in my hands. "I won't be able to hear her voice or see her smile. I'm such a horrible father."

"You are not a horrible father." Kiros sat down next to me, pulling me close and rubbing my back. "Everything will be fine in the morning. Now get some sleep. You have to give Squall away."

He slowly laid me on the bed, pulling me against him, and I soon cried myself to sleep…all the while thinking that I, Laguna Loire, was the worst father ever.

Kiros's pov

{My poor love… I hate to see you cry, so much. If I could take the pain away, I would. The look on your face when you saw Jen after they carried her in will haunt my nightmares forever. Such pain, such horror. My love, everything will be alright again soon. I swear it.}

I kissed my beautiful husband's lips and soon joined him in sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

{This song is "My One True Friend" by Bette Midler}

Another Final Fantasy

Chapter 15

By: DxInsider

Squall's pov

"Just a few minutes, and you'll be Mr. Squall Almasy… My little boy is all grown up."

"Dad, don't be weird. Jen, how do I look?" I turned around so Jen could see me, but she was still silent. 

Jen was wearing her black and silver dress. Though her long brown hair was shining, her eyes still looked dead; Griever said that she had been dressed when he went to get her. I walked over and went to one knee, touching her face.

"Please little sis, say something. Anything, please?"

"..."

**sighs** I got up and went back to my father. Soon, Griever came in and took her away.

"Come on son, it's time for the wedding."

Laguna took my arm and walked me to the Quad where the wedding was taking place. Everything there was covered with my favorite flower (my mother's flower), and white ribbons were everywhere. Selphie and Quistis looked lovely in their dresses. It came as no surprise that Selphie was wearing yellow, and Quistis was wearing her traditional pink. 

Zell and Irvine were both in their SeeD uniforms, although Irvine was still wearing that hat of his… Seifer looked simply breathtaking in his uniform embroidered with SeeD insignia. My lover gave me a wink as my dad walked me down the aisle. I looked over to my little sis, but there was no change, no signs of her waking up. Seifer took my hand and my dad gave me a kiss.

The priest started to speak. "We are gather here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. Do we have the rings?"

Zell and Irvine gave us our rings. Seifer put mine on and I slid his on.

"Now, Seifer Almasy, do you take Squall Loire as your soulmate? To cherish, to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness, in health, till death do you part?"

"Of course I do. Did you see his ass? It's _so_ hot when he wears those black leather pants… Hey, it's even better when he's naked!"

My face went red as the whole Quad filled with laughter.

"Um... (looks at me) Do you, Squall Loire, take Seifer Almasy as your soulmate? To cherish, to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Seifer & Squall Almasy. You may kiss each other."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Seifer hooted.

He made a grab and caught me, bent me backward and shoved his tongue down my throat…not that I minded. The whole Quad was cheering…the whole Quad except for one person; Jen stayed quiet. 

When the party started, everyone began to dance. People everywhere were eating and having fun as I looked around…but then I noticed that Jen was gone.

"Seifer, dad, have you seen Jen?"

"No."

"No, babe."

Then Zell ran up to me. "Dude, Jen's on stage!"

"What?!" I looked toward the stage, and there she was simply watching everyone. 

The room went silent.

"I want to say how much I love my friends and family. I also want to say that no matter what, I will always love you. This is my wedding gift…and my goodbye."

_And now is it too late to say,_

_How you made my life so different _

_In your quiet way?_

_I can see the joy in simple things,_

_A sunlit sky and all the songs we used to sing._

_I have walked,_

_And I have prayed._

_I could forgive and we could start again._

_In the end, you are my one true friend._

_For all the times you closed your eyes,_

_Allowing me to stumble or to be surprised by life,_

_With all its twist and turns;_

_I made mistakes you always knew that I would learn._

_And when I left,_

_It's you who stayed._

_You always knew that I'd come home again._

_In the end, you are my one true friend._

_Through love may break, it never dies, _

_It changes shape through changing eyes._

_What I denied, I now can see:_

_You always were the light inside of me._

_I have walked_

_And I have prayed._

_I could forgive and we could start again._

_In the end, you are my one true friend,_

_My one true friend._

_I always, always knew,_

_I always knew that it was you,_

_My one true friend._

When the song was over, Jen started to fade away. In a moment, she had completely disappeared. My sister! 

Jen!

I stood up. "Find her!"

My pov

Griever- [Where are you going, Lovely?]

"Away, and you can't follow. So go away."

I was dressed in my old clothes again -- the same clothes that I'd worn 3 years ago when I was pulled into the Final Fantasy 8 world. Griever grabbed my right wrist and growled when he saw the bracelet.

"Let go, Griever. That's an order."

Griever- [Why are you going back there?]

"I don't know. I just have to go back for a while. I don't know when, or if, I'll be back." I closed my eyes and released the GFs. Boko, who stood next to me, chirped sadly.

Eden- [Sorceress, please don't go!]

Carbuncle- [We'll be so sad.]

Diablos- [We need you!]

"Enough, I'm going. I need to figure out some things, and I have to do it alone. Until my return or when another sorceress comes, I want you guys to stay at the singing stones. You'll be safe there."

The GFs gave their goodbyes; Boko nuzzled me one more time and flew away. Now it was just Griever and I.

Griever- [Sorceress, I...]

"Don't, (walks over and gives him a kiss). No matter what, you will be the only one I will ever love. Please, I…just go."

I turned my back to Griever and had begun to press the button on the bracelet when I felt his arms slip around me. He kissed my neck on last time.

Griever- [I love you.]

"And I love you, my knight."

I pushed the button, and everything went white as I left the world of Final Fantasy 8.


	17. Epilogue

Another Final Fantasy

Epilogue

By: DxInsider

_When I returned, I found that time runs differently between this world and the world of Final Fantasy 8. One day in FF8 is a considerable amount of time in this world. It'd been five years since the accident with Bahamut blowing up the army guys. _

_Apparently, the incident had been forgotten._

_I'm still a sorceress. Thanks to my powers, I've bought a nice big house. I'm rich, so no one comes up and bugs me here. I still keep the Loire name, and I still think about my family and friends back in the game. _

_You know, I played that video game 1,268 times. _

_And I think I'm homesick. _

_Maybe I do belong in the FF8 world. _

_What do you think?_

Words from me, The Author- okokok, so sue me. I made many of the FF8 people cry. Hurt me. (ducks some flying objects) Anyways, look for the third and last book of this Trilogy. Yes, I'm making the first two stories Book 1 and Book 2. The 3rd Book is gonna be called "The Last Fantasy" 

Keep an eye out for it. Later people!


End file.
